


Place Your Orders

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: There are many roles that come with being a husband and father. Harry finds some more glamorous than others.





	Place Your Orders

**_Ministry of Magic, 2016_ **

Harry had long ago come up with an easy way of judging when it was time to call it a day at work, namely when the only sounds you can hear are the scratch of a quill and the ticking of a nearby clock it signifies everyone else has buggered off the for evening. Glimpsing round the corner of the divider he found that only a couple of the junior colleagues were still in, likely on-call in case anything happened, chucking a scrunched-up report between them and discussing which team of some various sport would win the relevant championship that year.

Pulling back to the desk he tried to get his head back in the report, or at least he tried. There wasn’t much excitement in listing expenses for training and the number of low-level incidents that had happened in the last quarter.

_Buzz-buzz-buzz_

Harry quickly opened the drawer to his left to grab his phone, seeing from the photo it was the other half. Initially Pansy, like many Magicals, had been rather reticent to using a phone, “why use it when a Patronus is just as useful,” she’d fuss. Of course when she found out about the camera functionality and the fact she could send the results to him then she was suddenly onboard. Occasionally she’d use it to send photos of things she’s suggesting _they_ buy together, though it seemed to be his card that got used more often than not, but more frequently it would be teasing messages along with photos of herself that ranged from tempting to enough to cause him to go slightly red and hope no one had been around when he opened the image.

While she believed that it was the more work-friendly of these he used to represent her Harry instead used photos that would cause a night on the sofa if she found out. The latest one being from the time he “accidentally” walked into the bedroom while she was getting ready for a night out and quickly snapped a photo of her makeup half done, her hair a mess and out of place, and as a result of his intrusion a large scowl facing him in the mirror.

Well, it made a change from the photo before where it’d been her passed out on the sofa, a line of drool very visible on her chin, after a day out with the kids.

He hit the green “accept” on the phone and held it to his ear while he got up to head to somewhere more private, “afternoon sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

Pansy’s voice came over the phone, _“yo… cy… ese… a”_ , came her garbled voice, the background noise and phone interference making it hard to make out.

“What was that?”

 _“I said, you fancy a Chinese for tea,”_ his wife repeated louder and slightly terser that time.

“Do you mean you want me to buy one in town before I come home?”

 _“That’d be perfect dear,”_ she exclaimed, clearly pleased that he seemed to have followed her “suggestion” immediately.

“I’ll think about it. Where are you exactly,” He asked, the noise sounding familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

 _“I’m at school picking up Violet, she had that… oh hi, how are you, yeah good thanks, see you later… Merlin can’t stand that woman,”_ she almost hissed.

“Who are you talking about?”

 _“John’s Mother, you know the one. Thinks her child is brilliant when he’s only six,”_ Harry was set to point out the obvious but was beaten to it, _“and yes, I know I love to tell people how brilliant Violet is, but she’s reading at a level double her age while John sticks crayons up his nose and pretends to be a walrus. I don’t know.”_

“Yes, we’re very proud of our Daughter clearly,” he drawled, “where is Vi anyway?”

 _“Hmm, oh she’s just coming now, over here Poppet,”_ he heard his wife shout, having moved the phone away from her head, _“here, I’ll take your bag and you can say hello to your Father,”_ he heard the sound of the phone getting passed over though not before a final comment from his darling wife came across, _“honestly, how many books do you have in this thing?”_

 _“Hi Dad,”_ came his daughter’s excited voice.

“Hello Vi, how was your day at school?”

 _“It was good, we learnt about the Romans and drew flowers like Van Gog. Teacher said they’re meant to be yellow but I did them in green instead,”_ the young girl listed off _, “you said that’s Mother’s favourite colour.”_

“That sounds fun,” he tried to say enthusiastically, but instead felt sorry for Ms Jones who likely had tried very hard to explain to the young girl why they’re supposed to be a certain colour. He was about to continue when he heard the sounds of conferring on the other end.

 _“Daaad, can we have Chinese for tea please,”_ Violet begged.

“Did your Mother tell you to ask that,” he asked as though it wasn’t a certainty. He was glad his Daughter had yet to develop her Mother’s ability to lie along with her already acquired charm.

_“He’s asked me if you told me to say that…. Nooooooo.”_

“Hmm, I believe you,” he faked a long sigh before continuing, “I suppose I could get some.”

_“Thanks Dad, Mother wants the phone back, love you.”_

“Love you too Poppet,” he said waiting until he heard the other person was back on the line, “is there any level you won’t sink to in sating your ravenous appetites dearest?”

 _“Don’t know what you mean sweetheart,”_ came the all too sweet voice on the other end, whose shameless grin he could all too easily picture, _“besides, you don’t seem to mind sating certain appetites of mine.”_

“Yes, yes. Alright what do you want,” he asked, accepting his role as little more than food delivery man for the women in his life.

_“Probably the usual; couple egg fried rices, sweet and sour chicken, and shredded beef should do.”_

“Didn’t we get duck last time?”

_“Uhh, no didn’t like that. Too fatty.”_

“Right, well I’ll get a special fried rice instead of one of the egg’s if that alright?”

_“If you like, just remember I don’t really like prawns.”_

“Am I not allowed to have some input on my food?”

_“Of course you can. Doesn’t mean I have to agree of course darling.”_

“How considerate of you, especially when I’m buying it.”

 _“Well then you shouldn’t have married me,”_ she joked.

“Well your mother was so desperate to get rid of you I felt sorry for the poor woman,” he teased.

_“Yes, yes. Very witty Mr Potter.”_

“Right, I better get ready to go then. I’ll be about an hour alright,” he asked though not really asking.

_“It’ll have to do, don’t forget to ask for prawn crackers either this time.”_

“I thought you didn’t like prawns?”

 _“Yes, but I like the crackers,”_ she explained as though it was obvious. Harry wasn’t in the mood to try and get some logical reason out of her so just ignored it.

“Fine, I’ll make sure to ask. Love you.”

 _“Yes yes, love you too,”_ she laughed before ending the call.

Harry just sighed and headed back into the office, quickly setting about tidying up as quickly as possible. The reports would have to wait until tomorrow, not that he was complaining too much about that. As he put his jacket back on he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Thinking it was an alteration to the agreed order he pulled it out to find yet another photo from his wife. This one featuring her clearly knelt down next to their daughter and both putting on their best possible puppy-dog looks.

_Starving. Bring food quickly x_

Harry just rolled his eyes. One day he might come to terms with the fact that no matter what happened or how much he try to convince himself otherwise, there’d always be two women in his life who had him wrapped round their fingers.


End file.
